battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrol Boat River
For other uses of "Patrol Boat", see Patrol Boat. The Patrol Boat River, commonly abbreviated to PBR, was an American designation for small rigid-hulled patrol boats used during the Vietnam War. PBRs were effectively and commonly used to patrol the large river networks of South Vietnam, and allowed soldiers to inspect a large amount of terrain in short time. Battlefield Vietnam ]] In Battlefield Vietnam, the PBR is issued to the United States Army, the United States Marine Corps and the Vietnam Air Force. It has space for three players: one driver, and two gunners, one at the front with dual M2 Brownings, and the other at the rear with an M60, both with 400 rounds in reserve. It provides a fast way to maneuver across waterways, whilst providing limited protection for the players inside it. Appearances *Operation Flaming Dart *Operation Game Warden *Operation Irving *Operation Hastings File:BFV_PBR_DRIVER'S_SEAT.png|The PBR's driver's seat File:BFV_PBR_FIRST_GUNNER.png|The PBR's primary gunner's seat File:BFV_PBR_SECOND_GUNNER.png|The PBR's secondary gunner's seat Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield:Bad Company 2: Vietnam', the PBR is the only naval vehicle in the game. In Rush, it is exclusively used by the US Army, however in Conquest, it spawns at flags regardless of the faction controlling it, and it also spawns as the usable vehicle in some Squad Deathmatch maps. The PBR fills the role of the Patrol Boat Light from the base game, yet it only has three spaces for players to fill, lacking the open space for players to use their kit's weaponry. Its three positions consist of one driver, one gunner with a dual M1919 turret, and another with an M1919 and ballistic shield. The PBR is a generally versatile vehicle. The maps it appears on have either a large waterway or a network of rivers so that the PBR can have an easy way around maps, as well as have a large view on the upheavals raising from the water. This allows it to perform in two major roles: as a transport or as an attacking/supporting vehicle. The PBR is faster and gives more protection than walking by foot or swimming, hence, with its capacity of three players, it can be used to insert a portion of a squad within enemy territory. As well, the PBR's guns are very powerful, and provide excellent fire support with their good rate of fire, great accuracy and high damage. The bullets fired from the M1919 travel at such a high velocity that they create shockwaves around where they hit, which can clear foliage and send loose objects flying. On consoles, it makes controllers vibrate. This gives players a distinct warning that a PBR is firing in their direction, most likely sending them into cover, and clearing a way for an infantry insertion. It is recommended that players use the PBR's dual M1919s to take down enemy helicopters. Despite the single and dual M1919s being aesthetically different, they are nearly identical in stats. The two weapons are identical in rate of fire and damage. The only difference is that only the dual M1919s create shockwaves.Bad Company 2 | DenKirson on Xanga - comment from 3/2/2011 10:42 AM, retrieved May 6th, 2011 The PBR doesn't provide much cover for the players inside it, and all the positions let their operators' head protrude. This makes players using the PBR prone to headshots. If a driver strafes in the water, it can help in protecting their gunners, but it is nonetheless dangerous to stay in the PBR for too long. The single M1919 advantage is that it have to steel plates around it, when your using the single turret position try to place your enemy in the line that the cover is. Your survival chance is increased and if you combinate that whit body armor your can stay alive longer. Additionally, the PBR can usually survive a direct hit from an RPG-7, however, the players within the PBR themselves can be affected and killed by the blast. Appearances Rush *Cao Son Temple *Hill 137 *Operation Hastings Conquest *Cao Son Temple *Hill 137 *Operation Hastings Squad Deathmatch *Cao Son Temple *Hill 137 File:BFBC2V_PBR.png|The PBR in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam File:BFBC2V_PBR_REAR.png|Rear view of the PBR File:BFBC2V_PBR_DRIVER.png|Driver's seat File:BFBC2V_PBR_MAIN_GUNNER_DUAL_M1919.png|Primary gunner's seat File:BFBC2V_PBR_SECOND_GUNNER_SINGLE_M1919.png|Secondary gunner's seat PBRStatsBC2V.png|The PBR's in-game description Videos Video:Battlefield Vietnam - Patrol Boat River Sounds|Patrol Boat River sounds from Battlefield Vietnam Video:Battlefield Bad Company 2 Vietnam - Patrol Boat River Sounds|Patrol Boat River sounds from Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam References ru:Patrol Boat River Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Naval Vessel